Jasmine Ayame Suzuki
Jasmine Ayame Suzuki is a Japanese-American demigod who is the daughter of Hecate. Appearance Jasmine is a slim, blonde haired, brown eyed teenager. Her hair goes all the way down to her waist and either wears it in pigtails or in a ponytail with a blue ribbon. She likes wearing revealing clothing to show off her stuff. Personality Jasmine is very cheerful and upbeat. She likes to chatter and talk a lot. She's also very kind and humorous. To her friends, Jasmine is very courageous and brave while some others think of her as weak but kind. History Parents: Jasmine's parents met at a club. Her father was a playboy but Jasmine's mother changed that. They dated for a couple of months and then had Jasmine. Jun never knew that Jasmine's mother was a demigod so there for Jasmine never got to find out about this.... until an incident that changed their lives. jasmine's mother has always watched her since and giving her advice in any situation she had. Jun only thinks that jasmine's mother died while giving birth is because she sent him a fake letter stating that she didn't have enough energy left to move on. she also said that she wanted him to take good care of their baby. History: Jasmine lives with her father. he is a very rich man who is in the stock business. they live in a mansion, she got everything she wanted as well as she behaved and all. jasmine hated her life though. her father never showed any care for her at all because he blames her for what happened with her mother. (he thinks she died when giving birth) Jasmine always wanted to run away from him but she had nowhere to go. *'Elementary school:' Jasmine was only 6 when she saw her first monster. "Dad! Whats the guy over there with the big horns on his head?" She asked her dad when they were walking on a sidewalk. "Are you going crazy? Honey humans can't have horns on their heads unless they are an animal of some sort." The strange bull horned guy winked at her and then disappeared. Jasmine was put into therapy session when she was 8. *'Middle School (11-14):' Jasmine was often called the strange one, the stupid girl, the dumb blonde since she had the worst grades in her entire class. she'd often hid from others who picked on her and her friends would always protect her from the bullies. They were her best friends she ever had. The usual comments were "Hey stupid, gimme your lunch money!" and "Dumb broad nobody would ever want to date you no matter how much you show your cleavage and how much make up you put!" So yeah, even though she was out-going and cheerful, she had the worst childhood ever. Monster attacks: One day, Jasmine was walking back to school by herself when she was age 14. A harpy (yes another harpy because no other monster will fit in random monster attacks and I consider them a bit weak tho i possibly shouldn't be saying that) in a form of a human, attacked Amine outta nowhere. Jasmine fought back with all her might but she then surrendered. Before she could surrender though, two demigods came in the action and helped her. She then ran away after because she thought she was going delusional. 3 years after, she had her second monster attack, this time a hellhound sniffed her out when she was on the bus going back home. the same two demigods that helped her from three years before helped her again in her situation because the first time, they were supposed to bring her to camp but failed. this time however, Jasmine agreed to go to camp with them and she was immediately claimed by her mother. Abilities and Magic Gallery Jasmine and her whip.jpg|Jasmine using Fleuve la Magie. Jasmine with her normal whio.jpg|Jasmine with her normal whip. Jsmine using her whip.gif|Fleuve la Magie in action. Jasmine (pandora).png|Jasmine's appearance. Jasmine appearance 2.png|jasmine's second appearance Jasmine and her whip 2.gif|Jasmine using her whip (second time). Category:Females Category:Female Category:Children of Hecate Category:Daughter of Hecate Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Original Character Category:Character Page Category:Original Characters Category:Japanese Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Greek Demigods